The New Enemy 1
by sHiNtA1
Summary: A new enemy has been born, a enemy worse than Gyokumen Kusho,she too wants the sutra.What has she planned for Sanzo-ikkou & the sutra?
1. Default Chapter

The New Enemy  
  
Goku: Hakkai.are we there yet?  
  
Hakkai: According to the map we might be able to reach the village before sunset.  
  
::soon Sanzo-ikkou reached the village::  
  
Goku: ne,Sanzo..harahette.  
  
::THWACK::  
  
Sanzo: Urusei!  
  
::they went into an inn & took a room::  
  
Goku: *jumps onto the bed* wow.this bed is so soft!  
  
Gojyo: Oi!Stop jumping around!  
  
Goku: Dinner! *seize the food that the innkeeper's daughter bought in*  
  
Junei:umm.*shocked*.Enjoy Your Dinner  
  
Hakkai: Please forgive my friend for snatching the food from you just now.arigatou for the food!  
  
Junei: It is fine..  
  
::Junei closed the door & Gojyo & Goku are fighting for their food::  
  
Hakkai: Goku..you should have said sorry to that little girl..  
  
Goku:huh..ok..i will say that in the morning!* sprays food out from his mouth*  
  
Gojyo: HAHA!The pork bun is mine!*chews the bun*  
  
Sanzo: Shut up Shut up! Do you idiots have any freakin' idea what time it is!?!?! Get you butts to sleep before I shut you up permantly!  
  
Gojyo: Ok ok seesh!  
  
::soon they all went to sleep after they all had their equal share of food::  
  
::but unknown to them they had already fallen into their enemy's trap:: ::in a secret room of the inn::  
  
Youkai #1:Lady Junei, Sanzo & company had eaten the food that had been drugged by us.  
  
Lady Junei: everything is going fine so far.at exactly midnight, Shal & his troops will bring them to the lair & we will take that chance to take the sutra away.while the others Dral will keep watch of the innkeeper's family..understood?  
  
Everyone: Yes, Your Highness..  
  
Lady Junei : wooooonnnnnderful..*grins* all of you move to your positions now!  
  
Dral: Lady Junei, we received a message from the easten troops that Kougaji & his friends are on their way here.what should we do?  
  
Lady Junei:..I dun think we should care about them.as not even Gyokumen knows about me,I doubt her daughther or step-son would...just in case, the eastern troops shall keep watch , attack only if they are in the way of our plans..  
  
Dral: Yes, your highness,I will send the message to them right away lest they do anything rash!  
  
::As Dral went off to send the message, Lady Junei & her soldiers left to take their places::  
  
this is part one of The New Enemy,will Sanzo-ikkou be able to pass Lady Junei & her cunning plans for the sutra?We'll soon see... 


	2. The New Enemy 2

The New Enemy #2  
  
::that night Shal bought his troops to Sanzo-ikkou's room::  
  
Sanzo:*wakes up, cocks gun*  
  
Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku:*wakes up & gets ready*  
  
Hakkai:*whispers*Sanzo, any idea who is it?  
  
Sanzo: no..get ready..i think they are about to attack..  
  
Shal: *came through the window silently*  
  
*BANG**BANG*  
  
Sanzo: What do you want, demon?  
  
Shal: Since you are all awake, that's better.  
  
Soldier #1: But Lady Junei-  
  
Shal: I like to do things my way, Miro. Lady Junei is the highness but she is human, I dun trust her at all.  
  
Soldier #1: Yes, Sir Shal.  
  
Gojyo: OIOIOI!enough small talk, let the fight begin!  
  
Shal: we did not come here to fight!we came here to bring you to the castle to solve a problem.  
  
::the soldiers shrugged at Shal's words, they knew he wanted to bluff them but all they could do was do what he says::  
  
Sanzo: Who is this Lady Junei you were just talking about?  
  
Hakkai:Sanzo, did u remember the innkeeper's daughther's name?  
  
Sanzo: I dun have time to remember names!  
  
Goku: hey! Her name was also JUNEI!  
  
Gojyo: can't be her, she is just a little kid..  
  
Shal: If you want to know who Lady Junei is, you might as well follow me to the castle. Sanzo: *keeps gun*We will go to that castle,& if u try any funny stuff, first class ticket to hell.  
  
Shal: what ever you say, Genjo Sanzo.  
  
::they took their stuff n left for the lair of Lady Junei right away::  
  
::at the lair::  
  
Advisor Lin: Your Highness?  
  
Lady Junei: yes, Lin?  
  
Advisor Lin: Do you think it is wise to count on Shal to bring Sanzo-ikkou here?It is a very important job!  
  
Lady Junei: I know he is a little rebellious, but I am a full blooded human after all, besides he is the best around here, Lin.  
  
Advisor Lin: We all know you are a human but you are the only one who would take care & train all of this demons when they are affected. They could have killed you, but you cared for them,that is why we choose you as our great leader,Your Highness.  
  
Lady Junei: You know, I hate a rule that goes about here,I hate them calling me your highness, the great leader or what ever other titles they give me,I just want them to call me Junei..  
  
Advisor Lin: You can stop that rule any time, but now you must concentrate on taking the five sutras to revive your step-mother,...umm..Junei.  
  
Lady Junei: *smiles* Yes, Sanzo will not give his sutra away without a fight, I will go to the weaponary to pick up a few things...  
  
::Lady Junei left for the weaponary, as Advisor Lin looks at Junei's retreating back::  
  
Advisor Lin: Junei, you will be great, we all might be demons but we will help you to greatness..  
  
::Just then, Dral came back from the inn with Shal & his troops followed by Sanzo-ikkou::  
  
Advisor Lin: Welcome to the Lair of Lady Junei  
  
Sanzo:I though you said a castle?  
  
Shal: It might be a lair, but it is a castle to me,..where is Lady Junei, Advisor Lin?  
  
Advisor Lin: Her Highness is picking up a few things at the weaponary.  
  
Shal: Looks like there will be a good show later on.lets go to the fighti-  
  
Lady Junei: Shal, there is any need for them to go the fighting room, they must be hungry, drugged food isn't feeling...looks like someone didn't drug them enough.  
  
Youkai: Sorry , Your Highness, nothing like this will ever happen again!  
  
Lady Junei: No need to be sorry, it is better for them to be awake, ladies, do you mind escorting them to the dinning room? And then bring them to their rooms?I would be most pleased, Thank You.  
  
Ladies: Yes, Lady Junei...  
  
::Lady Junei left for her room & Sanzo-ikkou are in thoughts about who she is as they didn't saw her face but only heard her voice::  
  
Lady Junei: hmph..Sanzo-ikkou, they wouldn't look do tough once they fought me..hahahhahahhaahhahahaha...  
  
What will become of Sanzo-ikkou if they fought Junei, n the reason why junei helped demons will be told in the next chapter(or not)n also why she doesn't work for Gyokumen Kusho if she also wanted the sutra?  
  
This is part #2 of The New Enemy..ok..I know it sucks a little, but it is the first time I m writing these stories,I even had troubles uploading #1 in the first place..plz review on how badly I wrote or hoe good I wrote! 


	3. The New Enemy 3

::that night, Sanzo-ikkou ate till they are full n they slept in their rooms::  
  
::Goku & Gojyo is in one while Sanzo & Hakkai is in the other one::  
  
::In Sanzo & Hakkai's room::  
  
Hakkai: Sanzo, do you think that Lady Junei works for Gyokumen Kusho?  
  
Sanzo: *looks at Hakkai * I know no more than you do..but I dun think she is..  
  
Hakkai: Me neither.  
  
::In Goku & Gojyo's room::  
  
Gojyo: Oi! Bakasaru! Stop that!  
  
Goku: *jumping on the beds * ..party pooper..  
  
Gojyo: Oi! Do you think that that Junei is the one that is the innkeeper's daughter?  
  
Goku: No! That Junei was much kinder!  
  
Gojyo: maybe, maybe not..  
  
::In Lady Junei's Chamber::  
  
Lady Junei: *she stood beside the window, staring into the dark sky *Lin?  
  
Advisor Lin: Yes, Your Highness?  
  
Lady Junei: What do you think?  
  
Advisor Lin: Think of what, my lady?  
  
Lady Junei: Of my current situation, Shal hates me, & does everything that is opposite my order.  
  
Advisor Lin: He is a youkai after all, Your Greatness.  
  
Lady Junei: He was the only one to refuse my help, he was badly injured by a gun at that time, and I can't believe my kind would do that kind of thing!  
  
::Shal came in::  
  
Shal: Advisor Lin, would you be so kind to let me have a private talk with Lady Junei?  
  
Advisor Lin: Sir Shal, I cannot allow-  
  
Lady Junei: Let him ,Lin.You should go have your sleep now, sorry I made you stay up with me.  
  
Advisor Lin: But, your highness-  
  
Lady Junei: Please Lin, * she looked at Lin with her eyes filled with warmth *let him, & please call me Junei, just Junei alone.  
  
Advisor Lin: Yes, Your..umm.Junei, have a good sleep.  
  
::Advisor Lin left the chamber mumbling to himself but Lady Junei didn't care a bit::  
  
Lady Junei: What brings you here, Knight Shal?  
  
Shal: Lady, I am Sir Shal, & I have come here to ask you a question that has been bothering me ever since I have met you.  
  
Lady Junei: You might be a Sir, but you are the Knights of Midnight, it takes a lot of effort to be a knight, it would need more effort to become one of the Knights of Midnight.. I surely dun understand you, what is the question you wanted to ask anyway, Knight Shal?  
  
Shal: Why did you wanted to help youkais when you are a full blooded human?  
  
::Lady Junei smiled & said, whispering into Shal's ear::  
  
Lady Junei: If you find out the reason before tomorrow evening, I will let you take over me, but if you fail, you will be an out cast .Is that a deal?  
  
::Shal who always wanted to take over Lady Junei replied as he had been given a real good treat::  
  
Shal: YES! Junei, you will be my servant for your whole life if I found out the reason too.  
  
Lady Junei: I hope you find the answer, I dun like people calling me your highness, my lady or what ever titles they give me.  
  
Shal: *looked amused*Sure  
  
I decided to make a little twist in my story, it will be longer than expected 


End file.
